homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062716 - Argument and Rebuttal
03:50 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering aproposProphetiae AP at 03:50 -- 03:50 CC: hello 03:50 CC: nyanya 03:50 AP: Letting her call me that will haunt me, won't it? 03:51 CC: ...i'm more concerned about why she exists, let alone god tiered 03:52 AP: I honestly hadn't expected her godtiering to work. 03:53 AP: I hadn't fully expected mine to work either. 03:53 AP: Her reason for existing...I chalked it up to 'him' fucking around before. 03:54 AP: And thus far, looking like that's pretty accurate. 03:54 CC: hah 03:55 CC: you hadn't expected it 03:56 CC: did you have any idea who she was when you didn't expect that 03:57 AP: I was under the impression that we may not have been high enough level, and yet, it worked 03:57 AP: I certainly hadn't cheated. 03:57 AP: Who she is, well, she's Leiko. 03:59 CC: you can't just go through with things if you're not sure of what will happen 03:59 CC: but it's too late for that this time i guess 03:59 CC: yeah, that's her alright 03:59 CC: and she's looking for him 04:04 AP: I had reason to believe it would work 04:04 AP: Just come conflicting information though. 04:06 AP: I convinced her to stay grounded here on LoHaH for now. 04:06 AP: Well, relatively grounded. 04:07 CC: ...fine, great 04:08 CC: that's... a start 04:09 CC: i just can't fucking believe this 04:10 AP: Let it all out. 04:10 CC: hahah 04:10 CC: that's cute 04:11 CC: fine, here 04:11 CC: i was trying to think of ways to push off my fucking expiration date 04:12 CC: and apparently prevent someone else's 04:12 CC: but suddenly, he has a new friend looking to help him out 04:12 CC: i wonder why that is 04:12 CC: nyanya 04:13 AP: He does not have a new friend. 04:13 CC: right, sorry 04:13 CC: daughter 04:14 AP: Wait...am I he? 04:14 CC: ...what 04:16 AP: Fuck. 04:17 AP: How did you know? 04:18 AP: One of those Light player prophecies? 04:18 CC: i assumed from the all-caps, vague mentions of death, and bright green bullshit 04:18 CC: but thanks for confirming it 04:18 AP: I'm trying to keep that on the down low. 04:18 AP: Especially from her. 04:18 CC: fair enough 04:19 CC: i didn't tell her anything about that 04:19 AP: I had my suspicions, but I was seriously hoping this wouldn't be the case. 04:20 AP: Not that all is lost, she can certainly take up our banner. 04:22 AP: As it stands, we're allies she and I. 04:22 AP: I just need to both reveal who he is before he does it himself while also highlighting him for the fucker that he is. 04:23 CC: you're assuming she'll care about what a fucker he is 04:26 AP: She accepts the possibility that he isn't as noble as she remembers him being. 04:26 AP: She's got at least a smidge of pant up aggression in there. 04:26 AP: Just have to nurture it. 04:27 AP: Anymore concerns? 04:29 CC: several 04:29 CC: but i don't have the energy to point them all out 04:29 CC: and maybe not even the time 04:32 AP: If you have them, go ahead and lay them out. 04:33 AP: Yeah, the plan isn't perfect, but if you've got anything constructive to add, it'll only make things better. 04:38 CC: how are you planning on "nurturing" the "aggression" she may or may not have 04:38 CC: what is her definition of "noble" 04:39 CC: what if she takes one look at him and what he's done and is happy about it all 04:39 CC: how does an alliance with you compare to one with her dad 04:40 CC: she specifically told me that she wasn't here to "fix things", she might want to keep breaking them 04:41 CC: oh wait, but that's only if she was telling the truth, she did keep "catching herself" lying 04:42 CC: everything hinges on her thoughts and feelings towards him, and no matter what she says to you, we have no idea what the truth is 04:43 CC: everything is based on what she says, and it could all be lies 04:44 CC: and considering her motive, it very fucking well might be 04:45 CC: i'll stop there 04:46 AP: Okay, then I'll take it from the top. 04:47 AP: I'll show her what a fuckstick he is. I've already set him up as "worst enemy." 04:48 AP: Generally, she remembers him treating her well and making her feel safe. Like that kind of feeling can last with him. 04:49 AP: I'm the one that who's been helping her now. He's the one to abandon her here years ago. 04:49 AP: She's not here to fix anything, she's just here. She hasn't broken anything either. 04:50 AP: What did she lie to you about? 04:51 AP: Yes, the truth may be obscure, but just as well, it could be anyone of us playing the role of a deciever, how would we know? 04:53 AP: And her only motive is to find him, not to jump into fighting alongside him. Like I said, she's accepted he may not be a friend when she finds him again. 04:55 AP: And I'm done. 04:56 CC: alright, my turn 04:57 CC: that feeling HAS lasted with another impressionable time player for a very long time, and he's even managed to turn her against other players 04:58 CC: if she's so upset that he abandoned her all those years ago, why is she still so excited to find and meet him 04:59 CC: she kept saying shit like "oh i'm here to fix shit, whoops i lied", which was probably all an act, like she wants us to think she'll just tell us when she lies 04:59 CC: do not pull the "it could be anyone" card with me, i'm already well fucking aware of that and i don't need it brought up 05:01 CC: and again, that's what she's told you, big deal 05:01 CC: done 05:01 AP: Okay, so. 05:02 AP: Cards on the table, Lila was never part of the team as in all of us. She said it herself she was only loyal to the LoPaP squad of the time. And that's before the brainwashing. 05:04 AP: She wants to find him because she has to know if he's even alive still or whatever. She's spant most of her life with no company but the birds of my war torn planet. This search is kind of all she had. 05:06 AP: And she's not infested in our session at all, she was probably just fucking with you. I doubt she'd be so open when actually trying to lie. I doubt she'd think that would throw anyone off. 05:07 AP: And I can pull the "it could be anyone" card because it's so true, just like anyone could be an ally if you play your cards right. 05:09 AP: Your retort? 05:15 CC: ...the, uh, brainwashing aside, he still managed to turn her over to his side, and one time player allied with him is bad enough 05:16 CC: i'm going to wear myself out saying it, but that's what she's told you, there's no way of knowing if she really spent her whole life on this or showed up a little while before you got there 05:17 CC: i know she was fucking with me, but that doesn't mean i can't be suspicious of everything she threw at me 05:19 CC: and just so i know, have we actually gained any allies in this entire time, or do we not have the track record to back up what you're saying 05:19 CC: i'll let you have the last word, i'm getting a headache 05:20 AP: He made her think the only ones she was actually loyal to were the ones who killed her. And if this works, we'll have two on our side. 05:22 AP: If you want to argue her origins, take it up with my denizen. 05:22 AP: You're welcome to be suspicious, I approve of it, even. 05:24 AP: We gained each other as allies. We didn't start out as best buddies remember? We originally thought trolls and humans would be enemies here. 05:25 AP: Not to mention taking to a twink. 05:25 AP: I'm done if you're done. 05:27 AP: Nice job growing that backbone, by the way. 05:33 CC: ...shut up 05:33 CC: i have stuff to fight for, i'm not letting everything go further into hell 05:34 CC: listen, just 05:34 CC: whatever you end up doing, don't try to do it alone 05:34 CC: it's going to affect everyone 05:35 CC: so if someone can, uh, do something to help with it 05:35 CC: just ask them or let them or something, i don't know 05:38 AP: We'll see. 05:39 AP: I've already got one person who wants me dead. 05:40 AP: Anything else? 05:41 CC: ...ask someone else, then 05:42 CC: no, i, uh, have to go anyway 05:42 AP: Well, do you want to kill me? 05:42 CC: no 05:43 AP: You're not lying about that? 05:43 CC: don't turn that around on me 05:43 CC: why would i want to kill you 05:44 AP: It was a joke, relax. 05:44 AP: I trust you, Kyle. 05:45 CC: ...sorry 05:47 AP: Don't sweat it. 05:48 CC: anyway, uh 05:48 CC: i have to go find someone before they, uh, do something stupid 05:48 AP: Later. 05:48 CC: later 05:48 -- aproposProphetiae AP ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 05:48 -- Category:Kyle Category:Nyarla